


I Like The Genderbending Trope And I've Got A Certain Way To Use It!

by stable_desert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AKA I lost track of the plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'll add tags when I need to, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rule 63, Slow Burn, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stable_desert/pseuds/stable_desert
Summary: Incidents happen. Incidents like your teammate getting swapped for an alternate universe version of them. You know that common problem.So yeah Our Voltron is stuck with Fem!Keith while Keith has to deal with Fem!Lance and others.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	I Like The Genderbending Trope And I've Got A Certain Way To Use It!

Lance attempted to look down all the beat up and broken down shops through the fog. They had stopped here due to strange “ _readings_ ” they kept on getting from this sad swamp planet. To make matters worse locals of this even sadder and swampier town kept disappearing. Lance wasn’t thinking about that. Lance thought about literally everything else. If he wants to go shopping in the saddest and swampiest farmer’s market ever, then dammit he is.

He was pleasantly browsing the locals' wares when something beautiful caught his eye. A young girl about the same age as him was scowling at everything. She grabbed both of her shoulders, rolled her violet eyes and started moving in the direction of Lance. Black locks of what were almost bangs complemented her angry expression as the rest made it just down to her shoulders. There was something familiar about this girl. It probably was that she looked human. ~~It was not.~~

As she got closer to Lance, he did what he always did, “Hey,” he flashed a bright smirk as a hand combs through his hair.

She turned around and sized him up, “Ugh,” she sighed and rolled her eyes again continuing her walk.

“You don’t look like you’re from around here,” Lance said as the fog started to lift, showing very slimy salamander people as the locals.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “What do you want?” she asked in a voice to close for comfort.

“Can’t I talk to pretty girls?” he finally examined more than her face and his discoveries baffled him. She wore the same exact outfit as Keith. Was Keith a space fashion icon and Lance just didn’t know it? ~~He wasn’t Lance.~~

She pulled a knife out of a pocket that Keith always has a knife in, “Go find _pretty girls_ in the bog that you climbed out of,” she snapped and started making her way deeper into the marsh. _Rude,_ would have normally been his first thought, but this girl was heading straight towards the castle.

“Where are you going?” Lance questioned running up to the girl.

“Why do you want to know?” she snapped putting her hand on something on her belt.

“Because you’re heading straight to my home,” Lance got in front of the shorter woman.

Before Lance could even think about what she was doing, she already had him on the ground and pinned with the red bayard’s sword pointing to his neck. Lance’s eyes got wide as he desperately tried to not put two and two together. The woman was clearly pissed at him but her eyes showed an emotion that Lance has only seen on those eyes about once, fear. Fear within Keith’s eyes. But this isn’t Keith.

“Who are you?” she finally asked.

Lance locked eyes with her, “Lance McLain,” he saw her muscles ease up and her grip relaxed.

Her eyes started darting everywhere, “You’re from Earth aren’t you?”

The girl easing up a bit allowed Lance to get into a more comfortable position, “Yeah, so are you,” he prays she doesn’t see his hand on his bayard.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask the same question,” Lance suddenly sprung himself up, knocking the girl down. He quickly got behind her and used his gun to restrain her against him. This move has only worked on Pidge briefly. Thankfully he’s got a good four inches on her and kept her up. For a split second he uses the hand at the barrel to turn on his com-link, “Shiro I’ve got a situation,” The girl was struggling and groaning a lot more than Pidge was.

“Lance, what’s going on?” Shiro calmly asked.

“Uhhh,” he thought about how to phrase this, “I found some girl with Keith’s bayard heading to the castle,”

Lance could feel the panic, “Where is she?” At that moment the girl screamed and started getting dangerously close to kicking out a knee.

“Be prepared, she's a fighter!” Lance yelled as he started to run to the castle. It wasn’t a fun task. Sure he could run while carrying someone, but not restraining them against yourself. It was slow, weird, and awkward and Lance was really glad Allura ~~or Keith~~ weren’t seeing this embarrassing moment.

It took way longer than he thought but he finally made it and saw the rest of the crew waiting for him. As he got closer the girl started struggling less. She got quiet. She kept sporadically moving her head.

“Wh-who are you guys?” Lance could feel her heart rate and breathing pick up.

“I think you should answer first,” Shiro led the two to the castle’s makeshift cell. Before Lance could realize that keeping him out and her in is going to be difficult, she pulls him in. She has him by the base of his jacket’s hood with her sword against his throat.

“I asked first,” Shiro took one step closer and she scooted back a bit with the sword now touching Lance’s throat.

Shiro took a step back and raised his hands, “My name is Takashi Shirogone, I’m a paladin of Voltron,” he spoke slowly making eye contact with the very upset young lady. “We don’t want to hurt you, but you something that belongs to a friend of ours and has said something suspicious,” he put his hand on his chest, “I apologize if this is just a big misunderstanding,”

“Ta-Takashi,” she said with her eyebrows furrowed, but not in anger, “Your name is Takashi,” Shiro nodded his head. She locked eyes with the green paladin, “Pidge what is going on?”

“Do I know you?” they looked around for someone else she could be referring to. ~~You’re the only Pidge dumbass.~~

The girl started shaking her head, “Yeah, you know me, Kyle-”

“Ha, Kyle!” Lance cut her off, earning the sword being pressed harder.

“Shut-it McLain!” she shouted.

Shiro raised his hands again as he took a step forward, “Hey,” the girl didn’t move back, “Let’s just talk, is that ok?” the girl nodded her head, “Good, can you tell us your name?”

She took a long and slow deep breath, “Keira Kogane,” she said barely loud enough.

“Yo Shiro!” Lance spoke up, feeling the sword when he spoke, “Does Keith have a sister?”

Before anyone could answer, “Who’s Keith?” Keira’s grip on her sword started shaking.

Allura made her way to the front, “The owner of that bayard that you’ve stolen,”

“I didn’t steal it, someone gave it to me!” Keira’s face became red. ~~Was it the pretty girl talking to her, was the pretty guy next to her,~~ was it anger?

“How did you get it then?” Hunk peacefully asked.

Kiera’s breathing got slightly slower, “I was trying to rescue my sister who crash-landed here after a failed expedition but then two girls and Pidge ruined it, we found a giant, blue, robot lion that took us to space where an alien prince said that we command brightly colored robot cats,”

Shiro had his palms pressed against each other in front of his mouth, “I’m going to kill Slav,” he whispered, “Allura, Coran, could the strange readings we were getting be some kind of wormhole to an alternate dimension?” Shiro looked ready to cry.

“Are you suggesting that-”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m suggesting, Allura,” The only movement was Keira lowering her sword and easing her grip. Her breathing slowed very quickly as well.

Coran made the first sound by clearing his throat, “Keira, if you don’t mind, I would like to run some tests on you to confirm that you are our beloved Keith,”

Lance snickered, “Beloved, ha!” Keira tightened her grip and yanked his head back, “Ah! No need for tests, this is just Keith,” Keira followed Coran to the infirmary with Lance and Shiro close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Just ignore me casually insulting the characters while writing them.


End file.
